


Pizzeria

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Modern Carol and Therese go out for dinner at one of New York’s finest restaurants.





	Pizzeria

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going back and forth posting vintage and modern day fics of the two.

Their pan dish brick oven white cheese and veggie pizza had been set between them at their table along with a side order of mozzarella sticks with creamy tomato sauce. Nancy, their waitress, stood back and took a minute to fold up the serving tray before leaving them alone to eat.

Carol smiled, looking pretty with her dark blonde curls blown out, with little to no makeup and light coated lip gloss, smoothing out her cloth fabric napkin over her lap before reaching for the appetizer. 

“Careful, it’s hot,” Therese warned her, taking a sip of her water while watching the woman through a pair of geek chic glasses dip the tip of the golden brown breaded mozzarella stick into tomato sauce before blowing on it and taking a small, careful bite. She laughed at the long string of cheese that was stretching in Carol’s mouth. Carol childishly held onto the mozzarella stick with both hands to lower it towards her plate to rip it in half.

“Nice.” Therese reached over to help herself with a slice of pizza. She could feel the tips of her fingers burn underneath the thin bottom crust as she brought it close to her mouth and blew on it to cool it off. While she ate, Carol was brushing crumbs off and thought her night out was going pretty good.

The door to their apartment broke open with them stumbling through; making out passionately in the dark. Carol’s gripping tightly to the lapels of Therese’s denim jacket while Therese closes in; her body pushing forward. Therese’s hands roam all over Carol—her face, her waist, her back. 

They smack into the kitchen doorframe with Carol lifting Therese’s leg to curve and pin at her side before reaching down for both of them. Soon she ends up picking the younger woman off the floor. Therese clings onto Carol’s shoulders and neck.

“Wait,” Carol pants, breaking their mouths apart with a heavy moan. “I need to pee.”

“That’s hot,” Therese whispers, licking her lips. 

Carol gives her a look which sends them both laughing. She gives Therese a quick peck on the lips before putting her down. Therese readjusts her askew glasses and grins with Carol moving past her to go use the bathroom.


End file.
